Lord of the Ring-American Pie tune
by Skitz Llama
Summary: Gawd..I hate summaries! My version of the Lord of the Rings-Fellowhip of the Ring american Pie tune


A long, long time ago,  
in middle earth not far away,  
there were some hobbits.  
They were visited bye Gandalf the Wiz,  
Who drove down to the Bags End where Frodo lived,  
and made bilbo give the ring to him.  
  
Now Frodo was a Baggins that had nothing to give,  
So he always thought he had to stay where he lived.  
Now just unfortunately the ring was passed,  
he had to travel where the ring was made, alas  
he had to destroy it in Mordor.  
  
And when frodo set out with the ring,  
he broke out with song and began to sing...  
Yeah he was singing!  
  
My, My this Frodo guy  
is on a quest to the west when hes just a small fry.  
Left with sam with a ring and a bye,  
singing; we're gonna be a fellowship of nine. we're gonna be a fellowhip of nine.  
  
  
And he reaches Buckleberry ferry;  
thats where he meets pippin and merry,  
who point out the riders.  
When they get to the inn,  
they get a scare out of their skins,  
from a guy named strider.  
He was ranger who had faced a lot of danger and saw  
Frodo coming to him.  
He says: do you have the ring?  
The one thats cursed to sin?  
do you see the riders riding around?  
So the hobbits were joined bye strider  
who acted like an alquida fighter.  
  
when the ranger was out looking for a certain plant,  
a came across arwen the elvan maiden and she began to chant;  
she she was chanting!  
  
  
My, My this Frodo guy,  
is on a quest to the west when he's just a small fry,  
left with sam with a ring and a bye,  
singin were gonna be a felowhip of nine, were gonna be a fellowhip of nine.  
  
  
And when they jorney to rivendall,  
they sure thought it was really swell,  
but when elrond called the council to the place  
they all covered their hands with their face.  
They were joined by 4 more,  
Legolas the elf who could shoot arrows with a sore,  
Gimli the Dwarf who was quite skilled with the axe  
Boromir who was related to isuldar a long way back  
and last but not least Gandalf the wiz   
who was magical through and through that is,  
and they set on a journey to Mordor  
where they were gonna break up for sure.  
but they wre singing  
yeah they were singing!  
  
  
  
My, My this Frodo guy,  
is on a quest to the west when he's just a small fry,  
left with sam with a ring and a bye,  
singin were gonna be a felowhip of nine, were gonna be a fellowhip of nine.  
  
  
With the mines of dwarves set ahead  
they broke down and gandalf was dead,  
they got out of that okey  
but when the visited Galadriel the knew the ring could not stay,  
So when they went through the forest,  
boromir turned dark to their greatest horrest,  
he tried to take the ring off Frodo,  
He said no the ring wasn supposed to be mine1  
i could have made the world to the greatest devinie!  
But Frodo slipped on the Ring  
and he disappeared without a sin.  
They fought the orcs until Boromir was dead,  
he took an arrow in the chest gut and head.  
But they did not nottice after Pippin and Merry hadgone  
that Frodo had disapeared to travel alone.  
Sam spotted and tried to swim  
but broke down into the musty din.  
He nearly drowned with his head  
full of water but instead,  
Frodo reached down and saved him.  
And that's the end to the very end  
of the fellowhip 1 to the send.  
When they got to shore  
they travelled onward to Mordor,  
and they were singin  
Yeah they were singin!  
  
  
My, My this Frodo guy,  
is on a quest to the west when he's just a small fry,  
left with sam with a ring and a bye,  
singin were gonna be a felowhip of nine, were gonna be a fellowhip of nine.  
  
And they wre singin  
My, My this Frodo guy,  
is on a quest to the west when he's just a small fry,  
left with sam with a ring and a bye,  
singin were gonna be a felowhip of nine, were gonna be a fellowhip of nine.  
  
  
One more time!  
And they were singing!  
My My this Frodo guy,  
is on a quest to the west when he's just a small fry,  
left with sam with a ring and a bye,  
singin were gonna be a felowhip of nine, were gonna be a fellowhip of nine.  
singin were gonna be a felowhip of nine, were gonna be a fellowhip of nine. 


End file.
